


Living That Rich Life

by tchtokyo



Series: Purple Diamond [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, BTSVT, Blood Kink, Cuddles, Everyone Is Gay, Feminization, Fights, Fluff, Guns, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain Kink, Platonic Relationships, Size Kink, Smut, boys wear girl clothes, bts are romantic, dont care we are in a free world, drug dealers, everyone bottoms, everyone tops, some light some heavy depends on the theme, svt are romantic, they all are in some kind of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchtokyo/pseuds/tchtokyo
Summary: Purple diamond are a group of different kinds of people that kill, steal and lead a huge empire left for them.But besides that, they are just 20 yr guys trying to live a life.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: Purple Diamond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Living That Rich Life

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm doing this for fun, so I don't ppl to come here and give hate comments bc btch live me alone I wanna do this so I will.
> 
> And armycarats are starving so I'm making my own crumbs.
> 
> enjoy:))))

_ “ _ **_Jihoon-hyung, are you there already?_ ** _ ”  _ Jungkook sweet voice came from the earpiece.

“Jungkook...I’m a… small man with short legs caring a whole ass sniper on my back climbing a building with fifth floors… It takes time” Jihoon weezed, taking a short break as he talked, in the third floor, hands on his knees, breathing like a horse after racing.

“ **_You should hurry~ we don’t have much time_ ** _ ”  _ Jimin stopped in the tight place he was on to tease Jihoon, which result into Yoongi bumping against his butt.

“ **_Goddamnit Jimin keep going, I’m tired of hitting against your butt_ ** _ ”  _ Yoongi complained and Chan just laughed at them from behind Yoongi.

“ **_You know you like it_ ** _ ”  _ Jimin shook his hips a little to tease his hyung.

**_“C’mon guys stop playing, we need to finish this fast, I wanna eat Mingyu’s food tonight_ ** _ ”  _ Jin’s said giving no room for complains. The boys kept going with a ‘yes sir’. Jin turned to his partner tonight, extending a hand towards him “Junnie, let’s go?”

Junhui took the hand gently and placed it in his bowed arm “Of course Hyung let’s get this done” and smiled brightly. 

The mission was simple. The three daughters of the host of this party have three stolen stones from a italian mafia boss wife. A ruby, sapphire and emerald perfectly worked into three rings that are the symbol of that mafia family. The three daughters, all from different ages, are attending this party, which make it more easier.

“Kookie did you spot them?” Jin asked while analyzing the room where the party was being hosted. Three entrances, all guarded, two for the guests with two guards in each and one behind the small stage with one guard. Guests composed mainly by old rich important man, their wifes looking for a young man and new boys in this business trying to make their company bigger by sucking up to those rich man. 

“ **_Yes, I did as soon I got here. The blue one is on the middle of the room talking with some bigs guys from our agency and other companies_ ** **.** **_The red one is on the table of the far end, drinking champagne alone. The green one went to the backstage, probably the one giving the speech_ ** _ ”  _

“What about the host?” Junhui asked grabbing a glass from the passing trays, following Jungkook guidance with his eyes and spotting the women.

**“** ** _Showed once to officially open the party and never showed up again”_** Jungkook made eye contact with Jin, nodding to the stage. He was in the same spot for awhile, on the left side of the room leaning on a pillar, having a perfect view of the room.

They use color codes according to the stone each sister has. The main mission asked by the mafia boss was to kill the sisters father, the guy being a old enemy of them, he wanted revenge of both the stones and some old undone businesses. That’s why they brought Jihoon.

Only seven people are in this mission. Jungkook, Jin and Junhui were the ones distracting the sisters. Jimin, Yoongi and Chan were the ones getting the stones. Jihoon their snipper, the one killing the target.

Jungkook had the background of being a young rich businessman, dressed in a nice two piece suit, with a black shirt and white tie. He was the one distracting the red one. 

“ _ Likes younger guys that have baby face. Why me not Chan?” Jungkook complained to Sarah, which just shrugged. _

_ “Because Chan is way too baby, you are baby AND manly with all that muscle” Anna answered him “Besides we need Chan to get the stones, he’s good at sneaking”  _

Jin and Junhui are a rich couple that own a famous model company in France. Jin dressed in a black sleeveless sparkling dress that was tight around the waist and had a low v cut, paired up to a black stiletto sparkling high heels. Junhui, to match to his partner, wore a full black suit. Junhui would take care of the blue one and Jin the green one. 

“Yoongi-hyung, where are you?” Jungkook asked.

**“** ** _We found our exit, we are about to enter the rooms”_** The entrances were really tight guarded and there were many cameras where there were more movement. 

“ _ The building has three floors, the ball room, the guest rooms and the main rooms. The cameras and guards go up to the entrance of the third floor, which is where the stones are. For you to go up there without being seen or heard, you have to go through the ventilation tubes and since y’all are small you can fit there”  _

_ Wonwoo got a punch from that statement.  _

Jimin, Chan and Yoongi jumped down from the ventilation exit on the ceiling. The guards were around the corner, far enough to not hear their feet landing on the ground, and they were lucky that the red carpet was fluffy enough to muffled the sound. Chan, the one with the supply backpack, took out the gloves and stored their shoes, to make sure they would make no sound, then pulled three small boxes where they will put the stones.

**“** **_THE FUCK?”_ ** __

“What’s happening Jihoon?” Jin asked concerned. This was too early for something to happen to one of the boys, but you never know.

**“** ** _The ground is gravel and I’m wearing booty shorts, I’m going to hurt my legs, why did no one told me?”_** Jihoon cried out. He was wearing the wear around the house booty shorts and knee length socks because no one told him to wear his normal sniper gear, and now he would hurt his legs because his partners didn’t said anything. 

**“** **_Anyways, we are here”_ ** Yoongi announced, completely ignoring Jihoon(“Hey, this is serious”), asking for the fake keys. 

“ _ I went to the building to investigate the plant of the building and the rooms and apparently the rooms have all the same locks” Taehyung turned around and took out three identical keys “I asked the agency to make the same exact keys” _

**“** **_Kookie-hyung, Jun-hyung and Jin-hyung We are at the doors”_ ** Chan warned, back against the door the red sister, Yoongi with his hand on the handle and key in the lock ofthe blue sister room and Jimin with the door of the green ajar, ready to enter.

“ _ You have to be careful to not leave anything misplaced. Look under the bed, in the desk, in the most obvious places before digging deeper” Sarah warned the three boys. _

_ “And remember, you have twenty minutes” Anna warned. _

“Jihoon is there any danger in their floor?” Jin asked, just for caution. 

_ “ _ **_Nope, they good”_ ** Jihoon answer, seeing through the lens of his sniper. 

**_"Okay, ready in three, two, one...start the clock”_ **

__ And mission began. Junhui and Jin separated, Jin going to the guard protecting the backstage door, showing him an access card and successfully going in. Junhui intruded on the circle around the blue sister, easily catching her attention. Jungkook smoothly sat on table where the red sister was, starting a conversation with the lonely girl, that clearly by the way she was looking at Jungkook and the tone she was talking with, she wanted some company for more than just the party. 

All of them started with the obvious places, bed, under it, on the desk, bathroom, bedside table and more. 

“Jihoon I’m on the backstage help me find the green sister” Jin asked for the sniper assistance. Jihoon traveled with his gun glass searching for the woman.

**_“Jin-hyung go back she’s getting on the stage”_ ** Jin cursed and turned around to the exit, looking for Junhui, who was on the middle of the room, turned to the stage. They made eye contact, telepathy communicating with each other, Junhui went a few steps back, always with his guard up on the blue sister, meeting Jin a little bit further back. Jungkook was on the far end of the crown, still with the red sister as she took a huge liking on him.

They still had ten minutes.

On the stone searches, Chan was starting to get nervous as they started to search deeper but didn’t found anything. He became even more nervous when he heard Yoongi whispering curses and Jimin whines. This was not good.

“ **_Hyungs did you have any luck?”_ **

**_“Not at all! The stones aren’t here”_ **

**_“Shit! where are them? Are they wearing them?”_ ** Yoongi asked to the guys in the party, all of them answering with a negative sound. ****

**_“What are we going to do? How do we find them?”_ ** Chan asked, panic starting to rise.

**_“We have to find them, maybe they are on the guest floor”_ **

**_“Yoongi we only have seven minutes left, it’s way too little time to go there”_ ** Jimin reasoned. This wasn’t in their plans at all. 

**_“Guys! Calm down. I found them, it’s with the father”_ ** The sniper saw through the lens. While they were going on with the search, Jihoon went to find his target, that sat on a chair close to the door with a fancy box in his lap on his phone. The man had open the box and showed the three stones meant to be stolen back. 

**_“Shit this isn’t in our plan at all”_ ** Yoongi stressed even more.

“Calm down” Jin started “Everybody listen up! This speech is going to take at least thirty minutes, minimum, She’s about to start talking. I will give a signal, Jihoon you kill the man, and after Jihoon confirms it, one of you enters the room steals the stones and runs. Jihoon as soon you kill him, go down and get the car and take the boys with you. Warn us when you are already in the car, and then we will get out of this party and be right behind you.” 

Normally was in this kind of missions. Infiltrating missions. Just like Jeonghan and Wonwoo, Jin could come up with a fast and efficient plan when situations were a bit messy or something unexpected came up. But in hitman or assassinations missions he was kind of useless. 

They entered in action. Yoongi, Jimin and Chan left rooms, putting everything back together as never at been touched, and positioned themselves outside of the father’s room. 

Jihoon got ready. He laid down more comfortably, stomach down, one leg up. He aimed his sight, targeting to the forehead to the man still in the same place.

“Jihoon in three…” The crown clapped hands around Jin “Two…” the woman came on to the podium, adjusting the mic to her preference “one...shoot” The first words came out of her mouth at the same time Jihoon’s bullet went to his destiny. 

**_"His dead. You go in”_ ** The sniper announced, packing his gun back to the bag and going down the stairs to the outside of the building. He walked around the corner to find a BMW M2 that he drove to here, pulling the keys out and driving to the back of the party building.

Jimin and Yoongi ran to the ventilation exit and entered it, waiting for the younger boy. Chan unlocked the door and went for the stones, but stopped and looked at the body.

**_“What do we do about the body?”_ **

“Leave it. We will take care of it after” Junhui said.

“ **_We are going to get scolded by Sarah~”_ ** Chan sing song as he was exiting the room and locked. 

**_“It was unexpected. We an excuse”_ ** Yoongi said as he saw the younger coming to view. Chan passed the stones to Yoongi, who passed to Jimin which he putted in the bag Chan had at the beginning, and extended his arms. Jimin grabbed Yoongi legs, letting him drop down slowly until he reached Chan, which he pulled up to the ventilation tubes.

**_“We are almost there!”_ ** Jimin asked as they reached the starting point, the staff room, which was lucky empty.

“Kookie you better start backing up, she won’t let you go” Junhui said as he glanced to Jungkook’s side. She indeed took a huge liking to the boy, not so subtly getting closer to him. 

You could see Jungkook effort to try and prey her off. The boy throwing fake apologetic smiles and bowing like he was truly flustered, jogging quickly away, throwing s relief sigh as he was at the door, waiting for his car. 

“I’m never doing that again, that’s for sure” 

“C’mon! Your face was so funny when you tried to get away from her” Junhui teased.

“She was like glue! Damn it I’m never gonna agreed to seduce woman on a mission again!”

“Don’t be so dramatic, kookie” Jin teased even more, as they were backing up from the crown after Jihoon gave the sign that they were safely going home. 

“Are you two going or not?” 

“We are, we are” Junhui assured. Their car was pulled up, a black Ferrari 458, to them and they entered the car and made the way home. 

“I could have enjoyed my company a little longer” Junhui said glancing at Jin, but with his eyes still on the road.

“Ah!” Jin sighed dramatically “Always the romantic, Junhui”

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Purple diamond. A independent group of assassins and spies authorized by the government. Composed by what normal people call ‘strays’, this group accepts any kind of job from any kind of people that they think aren’t dangerous. 

The four streetfighters, eight spies, three snipers and five assassins are under the wing of the two most famous people in the field, the devil twins, Sarah and Anna Clarkson, that ‘adopted’ them as their own childs and trained them to rule their empire. 

But behind of this curtain of blood, this twenty boys are just normal twentyish year old guys that try to live in the same house without burning it down…

… a second time.

“CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!” 


End file.
